Only human
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Jean knows that Eren and Mikasa are platonic friends and adopted siblings. But that doesn't mean he doesn't get jealous of the bond they share. EreJean, Yaoi, Fluff, (No smut), *Oneshot* (A/U)


**Jean gets jealous of Eren and Mikasa**

 **But Eren reassures him that he loves him. Knowing that Jean has trouble understanding his adopted relationship**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Jean lingered quietly in the hallway making sure he was unnoticed. Trying to hide the jealousy that was curling around in his stomach and causing him to grip his fists. He was used to seeing this, he had seen it a million times before. Yet he could never stop feeling like this whenever he saw them having their private talks together.

Eren and Mikasa were having another private conversation between each other. Mostly everyone in their year was used to it and just let it happen without getting involved. They would act as an audience and nosy in, but would never get too close out of fear that Eren would lash out unreasonably. So they kept their distance.

Now Jean was a reasonable guy and understood they had a bond he would not understand. But he was dating said brunette who was across from him, so why should he not feel jealous? Why shouldn't he be upset that something was bothering Eren and he couldn't tell him, but he could tell his sister everything?

He was born an only child and didn't have any siblings, adopted or biological. He could never understand the bond Eren and Mikasa shared with each other at all. Because of that he got a little jealous. But he didn't exactly appreciate Eren keeping things to himself either, that only made him feel worse than he already did.

Mikasa had grown up alongside Eren despite living with her uncle. They had known each other since they were kids. She knew every side of him and all his personal issues. She knew sides of Eren he had never seen and in return he told her things that he couldn't share with Jean, his boyfriend. Didn't he have a right to be upset about that?

Sure, he was no expert and he wasn't exactly a genius on the human heart. But he would do his best damn it, he wanted Eren to rely on him a little too and not just Mikasa. He wished Eren would tell him more things, no matter how stupid or bad they were. He would listen and do what he could to help no matter how hard it would be.

He was his boyfriend damn it and it was his job to help Eren. He was supposed to support him both emotionally and physically no matter what. He wanted to be there for him in any way he could. But it seemed Eren didn't trust him enough to do so yet, and that really hurt him to know this.

* * *

Jean sat hunched at his desk staring out of the window quietly. Sat in the empty classroom while everyone else napped or chilled during the last few hours of their break. He watched the clouds roll by through the blue sky quietly. Like giant balls of cotton wool in an endless ocean of blue sky that seemed to stretch on forever before him.

He was contemplating his relationship with Eren. On whether the latter trusted him enough and whether or not he was a good boyfriend to Eren. He didn't know but he damn well tried to be. He was no love guru, he had his problems and his demons, but he and Eren were supposed to be a team and trust each other. Not keep secrets.

Suddenly he heard footsteps rushing towards the door and eventually a very tired and annoyed looking Eren appeared in the classroom doorway. Obviously looking for Jean. From his current state it was obvious he had been rushing around the bloody school grounds trying to look for him before he found him.

Jean looked up quietly but didn't say anything, simply staring at him. What was there to say? He didn't really feel like sharing right now. He and Eren exchanging quiet looks of confusion and calmness, trying to figure each other out silently. Wondering just what was running through the others mind.

Eventually Eren composed himself but still looked very annoyed. He then entered the classroom to confront his lover on leaving him like that without warning. "What the hell Jean? You just up and left me there without saying anything!" Eren retorted angrily. He had hoped to spend break with him but he got distracted by Mikasa briefly.

When they were done talking he had turned to find Jean gone and nowhere in sight. He had spent the last god knows how long trying to find him only to locate him in their classroom. He had to thank Marco for giving him the heads up, if not he never would have been able to find Jean until their next class but wouldn't be able to talk it out.

Jean sighed heavily but didn't look him in the eye, simply averting his gaze back to the window. He wasn't in the mood to argue right now, he would just end up saying something dumb. "Just wanted some head-space is all. Not like you noticed anyway. You were too busy talking to your sister again" he replied dryly.

He would just get in his way if he stood around with him. He would feel awkward and not know what to say, just feeling like a third wheel. He never really understood half the conversations that went on between Mikasa and Eren, but that was their business. He tried to respect that but at the same time felt left out.

Eren softened, his anger clearing away like the clouds. Now it all made sense, why Jean was acting so odd. He thought something had been up with him earlier when he left. Jean was far over his crush with Mikasa, this wasn't about her at all. However, Jean was jealous but not of them spending time together, but their relationship as siblings.

Jean was born an only sibling and never had any friends growing up like Eren had. He had been all alone with only his mother to rely on and never had any friends to confide in. He didn't understand what it was like to have that close a bond with someone like he and Mikasa had. He then sighed heavily and approached Jean.

How was it he had ended up dating such a dork? But then again, he kind of loved that about Jean, it made him even cuter. He then stood behind Jean's chair and wrapped his arms around Jean's neck affectionately. He smelled like lynx body spray and mineral wash, such manly scent and yet it suited him.

He ran his lips against Jeans neck briefly before collapsing his head on his shoulder. His arms still wound around his neck keeping himself supported. Enjoying being close to Jean. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for neglecting you and making you feel left out. It was a shitty thing to do and I'm sorry babe. I… I've just never done this whole relationship thing before" he confessed.

He'd never been in a relationship before, let alone a same sex one. He'd never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before. He didn't know how to treat a lover or how either of them should act in this whole situation. He didn't know the rules, or how to behave, or to be a good lover. He didn't know any of that stuff, he was just used to being on his own and asking Mikasa about stuff.

He then leaned his face towards Jean, his green eyes piercing Jean's own golden brown ones. "… But what I do know is that I love you Jean. That much I do know" he replied. His heart knew he loved Jean, his heart knew what he wanted and that was Jean. He didn't know how to do a perfect relationship, he just knew how he felt about him.

He was no genius, he wasn't some super smart lover who knew everything. He didn't know how to act cool or be that cute boyfriend who was always reliable. He couldn't read minds or a situation well at all either. But he did know that deep down he loved Jean and that always would, no matter what.

Jean softened, Eren wasn't perfect and neither was he. But Eren tried and that was the main thing, he put effort into their relationship. He was a moody shit with a potty mouth and a very volatile temper. But he tried, he had a big heart and he was very caring when he felt comfortable showing it. Eren was a complex guy but he really did care. He just wasn't good at showing it.

He then turned his head to kiss Eren softly on the lips and nuzzle him. Silently making up for their arguing and Jean storming off. Showing each other just how much they cared for one another. Not really needing words to confirm how they felt about each other, just being able to feel it in each others touch.

"Sorry for being such an idiot babe" Jean apologized weakly his tone evident with guilt. He didn't mean to act like such a brat, he just got really upset when he was left out like that. He worried about what things they shared and he didn't know about. He just really hated being left out of the loop by people is all.

Eren laughed fondly cracking a small smile. Neither of them were perfect but that was ok. Nobody really was in that sense. "You aren't a baby Jean. We are a couple, its normal for you to get jealous. I'd be worried if you didn't. It shows you love me" he teased.

Jean laughed in amusement, at least he was honest about it. In that sense, they really were as stubborn as the other. But that was what made them so perfect for each other. They were imperfect, stubborn, moody and often irrational idiots. They fought and sulked but loved each other without question. Knowing that no matter what they did they would always love each other.

Jean then headbutted Eren affectionately "Love you babe" he replied gently. He really did. Eren meant the world to him and he tried to be a good lover to Eren as much as he could. He was loyal, considerate, affectionate and reasonable. But he always made sure to keep Eren in check and made sure he didn't let his temper get the best of him.

Eren smiled. Though it was new, he kind of liked this side of Jean being honest. He was usually so moody and now he was like a little cinnamon roll. It was kind of cute "I love you too" he replied fondly. His stubborn, two toned intelligent horse boyfriend. Nobody could ever take his place, never.

The two stood in there alone in the classroom holding each other. The silence deafening and yet comforting, nobody there but the two of them. No noise, no nothing, just the two of them. Nobody to disturb them, to get in the way or interrupt, just alone time for them to enjoy each others company for a while.

Jean thought how nice it felt to feel Eren holding him. To have his arms around him, feeling his muscles against his back. How warm his body was and how long it had been since they were alone together, it felt really nice. He then smirked as a cheeky thought flashed through his mind.

He turned to Eren smirking a little, his amber brown eyes gleaming "Wanna make out in a supply closet?" he teased. They were more than used to having quickie sex in school and had done it almost everywhere, they had even mastered the art of not getting caught to. But the possibility of being caught made it more of a rush.

Eren snorted but smiled back. That was the Jean he knew, so, cheeky and mischievous, daring and cocky, but in the best possible way he could think of. He was so unpredictable at times and yet capable of taking charge. He knew what to do and how to do it, never unprepared for anything.

Eren then led Jean away to the supply closet to make out. Of course one that was in the hall and not the classroom, they didn't want to get caught by anyone after all. Besides, nobody really paid attention in class. Most people slept through it and Mikasa would cover for him as always. Right now, all he wanted was to be with Jean.


End file.
